Bedtime Stories
by RayDayyx
Summary: It's time to put the little kiddies to bed and time to let the fun begin! One-shots requested by reviewers and readers. Only Troypay for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Bedtime Stories**

**My Little Purpose: **Write and treat you readers to many Troypay one-shots, none will be related to each drabble. It can be on anything. On any rating ( from K to M).

**Rejections: **I will not write Troyellas' or any other couple unless I am in the mood so, do not push me to it. I may write some Ryellas', Relsis' and Chaylors'. But that would be on rare occasions. But no incest, like parental and child or brother and sister, or slashes. No lesbian or gay things. I am okay with the homosexuals but I just am not good at writing them.

**Taking Part: **In your reviews you can either enter an suggestion or plainly review and tell me what you thought of it!

**THIS WILL BE FUN! **

* * *

**EXAMPLE: **

Couple:

Event: The twosome go on a ride to the lake

Rating: M

Random Stuff: (you can place saying you want in here or random things that can spice up the one-shot) like:

-blue hat

-red car

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**Bye Loves!**

**Ellie**


	2. Lucky Rated M

**From: **zashleysilver  
**Couple: **Troy & Sharpay  
**Event: **The two locked overnight in the gym  
**Rating: **M  
**Random Stuff:  
**-pink pair of converse  
-lucky bracelet

* * *

**Lucky**

Sharpay stuffed her pink stilettos into her cheerleading gym bag, sighing. Standing back up, she wiped her sweaty forehead. Being varsity captain was a lot of work, and since half the girls on the team ultimately sucked made a greater challenge.

Sharpay tugged her red wildcat's short shorts on, her mind racing to what she saw during practice. Troy Bolton. The hottest guy in the school, varsity basketball captain, and her latest target. Sharpay chuckled at the thought, she already had him tripping over her heels. She tightened her ponytail, closed her locker and hunched her red gym bag onto her shoulder.

Her pink converse squeaking as she made her way out of the girl's locker room door. As she got closer to the doors that entered the gym, she heard a couple of dribbling noises and sneaker scratches. Sharpay furrowed her brow and walked out the door, her eyes zooming in on a brunette in red shorts and a white t-shirt. Sharpay smirked as she examined the butt of the boy. Clearly a nice ten.

She dropped her gym bag on one of the bleachers, quietly creeping behind the boy. She heard his breathe was coming in and out fast. She cocked her head to the side and tapped his shoulder, her white wildcat's zip-up hoodie sleeve falling off her shoulder, exposing her white tank.

The boy jumped and fell back as he turned, the basketball in his hand dropped to the floor, dribbled and rolled away.

"Sharpay?" The boy placed his hand to his heart, catching his breath. "Damn, you scared me."

"Nice to see you too, Troy." She smiled, crossing her arms across her chest, pushing her breasts up unintentionally.

Troy's eye's widened as her upper cleavage was revealed to him by a few inches. He stuttered as he got up.

Sharpay giggled, she walked back to the bleachers grabbing her gym bag as Troy walked across the room towards the exit. His hand landed on the handle and pulled.

"Huh?" He pulled again but the door didn't budge.

Sharpay appeared next to him, just at the tick of time. Her eyes locked with confusion, "What's up, Troy? You shouldn't just stand there, open the door already."

"One problem…" He pulled the door once again and nothing. Sharpay's eyes widened and she squeaked.

"Holy shit.." Sharpay pulled her pink rhinestone sidekick from one of the many pockets of her gym bag and locked at the signal.

**No service. **

Those were the only two words that lit up in front of her. She groaned, her hand hitting her head softly. Troy checked his Moto Razr and sighed, "Well…I got nothing."

Sharpay stood on her tippy-toes and held her phone up high, before groaning- clearly frustrated. "Nothing either. I guess we're stuck."

Troy's hand sailed through his hair nervously. Sharpay's eyes caught onto something on his arm, it was a wooden bracelet…more like _her_ wooden bracelet.

Sharpay stared at the bracelet, quickly capturing his arm and seizing it as she examined the jewelry. "You kept it?"

Troy got out of her grasp, and chuckled. "Well, yeah. It's my lucky bracelet. If I didn't have it, I wouldn't be lucky anymore." He smiled down at her. Her eyes bashfully looking down until he brought his hand under her chin and lifted her beautiful hazel eyes towards his piercing blue ones.

"Well, I doubt you're lucky right now. We're locked inside the gym." Sharpay laughed as she stepped back.

Troy shook his head, "No, I am lucky because well. I'm here and you're here." She smiled, her lips curving upward. Troy leaned down, his lips brushing hers before he slipped his tongue into her partially opened mouth. Troy's hands moved from her chin to her hips immediately, his fists bundling her white tank. Sharpay's arms stayed put around his shoulder, her feat slightly tipping. Sharpay pulled away, searching around the gym for a soft area to lay on. She found the practice mats they used for practice. Sharpay pulled Troy by the collar of his shirt, giggling flirtatiously along the way.

Troy laid down immediately as Sharpay straddled him, her white tank already thrown far from them. Her white lace bra - clearly see-through - gave Troy twitches that were suddenly poking at Sharpay thigh. Sharpay's hands pulled Troy's t-shirt off his chest and over his head, her hands immediately trailing down his toned abs. Finally, touching his member. Massaging him through the soft fabric of his gym shorts.

"That feels good…" Troy murmured lowly, his voice husky and desirable. His hands moved towards her back, undoing the bar and letting it fall to his chest. Sharpay giggled as she tossed it behind her. She took Troy's hands and placed it onto her breasts, guiding him into gripping them. His fingers softly tweaking the buds. Sharpay pulled Troy's shorts down and finally her own.

Laying her down, Troy smiled, as one hand moved from a breast to her vagina. Rubbing her center in circular motions.

"Troooyyy…." Sharpay's breathe hitched in her throat, her pink lips open as moans of pleasure released from her lips. Troy finally pulled down her white thong and checked out her pussy. Kneeling down, his head was propped right in front of her core, her wetness seeping out of her. He inserted one finger then another, soon pumping slower to his fastest. Sharpay's hips buckled to his thrusts. He slowed and licked his wet fingers clean. He leaned down, kissing Sharpay's pink lips, a moan coming from her mouth, as his fingers trickled from her core to her breast. Brushing her blonde hair away from her breasts as he laid butterfly kisses along her collarbone. Sharpay's hands met with Troy's hair, lightly tugging at the silky strands as he sucked on her breasts.

Troy sat up, finally discarding his boxers. His eyes met Sharpay's - their hands entwined - he slowly led his manhood to her entrance. Troy slid in slowly, groaning as he felt her walls tighten around him. Sharpay moaned as she wrapped one arm around his neck and kissed his hand as her lips fell open, breathing and moans coming out - clearing pleasing Troy as he slid in and out faster. Her hips rotating as he thrust into her center. Her nails railed down his back, leaving red marks that may cause teasing from the boys in the locker room but right now his mind was set on her and her alone.

"Ohh!"

"Sharpay!"

"Troy!!"

"Ahh!" Sharpay bit her lower lip, her release was soon to come but her heart didn't want it to end. With one last thrust the two fell to the ground, exhausted. Troy's arms wrapped around Sharpay's waist as Sharpay's back was to him. He trailed kisses up her spine to her shoulder softly murmuring, 'I love yous' to her. Sharpay smiled as she turned, she brushed one brown strand of hair away from his face and kissed him full on the lips, his index finger sliding from her shoulder and down the entire curve of her body.

Sharpay's blonde hair was sprawled out from under her head, and Troy smelt the fragrance of strawberries and vanilla and distinct favorite scent of his.

Faraway in the halls of East High, a janitor was walking towards the empty - or so he thought - gym, he carefully unlocked it and was just about to stride in when he witnessed to bodies laying together in the dim light of the gym lights.

He scoffed, as he retreated out of the gym, leaving the gym doors open. Boy, was he going to have to clean some cum stains tonight.


	3. Kitchen Detention Rated M

Hey, everyone! Thank you all for reviewing the last drabble. I am literally flattered on all the reviews that I got from the last one. Seriously, flattered. So now, here is the next drabble for my Bed Time Stories.

From: Stephxlegare  
Couple: Troy & Sharpay  
Event: The School's kitchen  
Rating: M  
Random Stuff:  
-old/broken Condom  
-Troy's basketball shirt (Number 14)  
-pictures

* * *

**Kitchen Detention**

Sharpay slung her white Prada tote over her shoulder as her pink stilettos made noises under her feet. She looked beside her and saw that Troy had fell into step next to her. Boy, when she got home she literally was going to have to think of some excuse to tell Ryan why she got home late.

"You know," Troy looked at her. "I can't believe we got detention again, Sharpay. What is this…sixth time this week?"

Sharpay shrugged, her white tube top sinking lower. Her pink skirt swaying as she walked. "Maybe…but the last few we stayed in a classroom and not in a kitchen. Why did Ms. Jameson tell us to clean the kitchen. Isn't that the lunch lady's duty?"

"I don't know." They stopped in front of the kitchen door, Troy stepped up and opened the door, holding it open for Sharpay to go in. He walked in shortly after, closing the door behind him.

Sharpay rifled through one of the drawers, trying to find some gloves to fit her hands - the ones she found earlier were way too big, damn…why did the lunch lady have to have such huge hands. Sharpay smiled, pulling on some white latex gloves.

She stood up straight and threw Troy some white gloves also, catching him off guard as he eyed something in between the cooking books.

Sharpay walked up next to him, her latex covered fingers picking at the piece of paper in between the books. Troy groaned, as he watched Sharpay stand on her tippy toes, her skirt going up, and showing off her red lace boy-shorts.

He stepped back and turned, bending down he looked under the counters. He saw something under one of the boxes, a white piece of something sticking out. He picked the box up and pinched the white item. He held it up five inches away from his face, inspecting the item.

Sharpay came back, a look of disgust on her face as she stared at the paper in her hand. She looked up and gasped, a newer and more disturbing look of disgust on her face. "Ewww! Troy! Put that down!"

Troy chuckled and threw the white item in the trash, "Chill, Pay. It's just a condom, and probably broken and old. I'm guessing it was the lunch lady's condom."

She shook her head, and bent down - picking up the paper she had dropped. "Look at this, Troy. I'm guessing the lunch lady has a more than obsessive crush on you." Troy took the photo out of her hand and looked at it.

It was a photo shopped picture of him and the lunch lady in bed. He cringed in disgust, ripping the picture in half, and into tiny piece. Letting the scraps fall to the ground. Sharpay shrieked, hitting Troy's bicep, hard.

"Troy! You dumb ass! Clean that up! We're suppose to be cleaning and you're making a mess!" Troy looked at her, his eyes pleading her. "Clean it up." She turned, her blonde hair hitting him in the face. She walked towards one of the sinks, and ran a finger down the length of it. She brought her finger up to her face and turned her face. _Dust…ueck._

She pulled the gloves off, and surveyed the room. It looked clean. Maybe she could leave early and get home.

She took her bag and got ready to go out, when Troy grasped her arm.

"Sharpay.." he eyed her.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and turned, "What?" Her hand on her hip.

He pulled his gloves off and set them on the counter. He seized Sharpay's hand and bent down, giving her a peck on the lips. Sharpay took her free hand, ready to slap him when she found this new urge to rip his clothes off.

Her hand went up his number 14 basketball jersey, her hands scraping his abs. He felt a moan coming out of his mouth, his tongue fighting hers. Troy let go of her hand and bunched up the end of her tube top and pulled the clothing off her body. She smiled as she reattached her mouth onto his. His hands moving freely around her body.

Troy picked up her petite body and placed it on top of the counter, her tan legs swinging as her bottom landed on the cool steel surface. She pulled away her hands going behind her back, neither of the two hearing the door open. Sharpay's fingers undoing the clasps of her bra. Troy watched as the red bra fell between them.

Troy's hands immediately cupped her breasts, his mouth trailing down her lips to her neck, sucking at the crook of her collarbone, leaving a hickey for him to admire.

"What the hell!?" Troy and Sharpay's eyes popped open and they turned, there Patrice DeAnder, AKA the lunch lady, stood her hands on her hips - mouth agape.

Sharpay shrieked her hands moving quickly as they clasped her bra again and pulled her top on again. She grabbed her tote and ran out of the room, Troy following - his hands trembling on his zipper.

Patrice shook her head, "Rotten kids, sex always on their minds." she mumbled. She closed the door and walked along the kitchen floor, her eyes eyeing a piece of paper in the trash. She picked at the garbage and pulled out the item. She saw her face, screaming she dug into the trash again and pulled out all the pieces of the wrecked photo.

"NO!!" She turned and opened the door, screaming out he names of the two teens that had messed up the picture, "Troy Bolton! Sharpay Evans!"

Troy and Sharpay chuckled as they strolled down the school's steps, towards their cars.

Troy unlocked his car as Sharpay rounded to her driver's seat of the pink convertible. He opened his truck's door, placing the keys onto the seat. He smirked and turned to Sharpay.

"So.. 5 o'clock? Your house?" He asked.

Sharpay smiled, "Mmhmm.' She blew him a kiss and winked before sliding into the convertible's seat and turning on her engine. She pulled out and shot out of the parking lot.

"5 o'clock."


	4. My Baby Rated M

**From: **troypay4lyfe  
**Couple: **Troypay  
**Event: **flirting/teasing/Troy's Car  
**Rated: **M  
**Random Stuff:  
**-small pic of Sharpay  
-cell phone

Well, for the first half of the one-shot I got the idea from those ELLE pictures, I know they're like so old but I have them on my computer and I got an idea. I great idea.

* * *

**My Baby**

Sharpay carefully climbed up on the hood of Troy's vintage red convertible. Her bare feet loving the cold, her a-line skirt swaying as she tipped to side to side. Troy standing a few feet away, his beige cardigan blowing in the wind. His eyes smiling underneath his sunglasses. Sharpay smirked as her sleeve fell from her shoulder and onto the side of her arm. She turned and stood up straight. Striking a creative pose, puffing up her hair. A soft smirk written across her face.

"Hey! Sharpay! Don't wreck my baby!" he said, his arms outstretched. He jogged closer, his lips smiling as she flashed him a little as the wind blew her skirt up.

She stuck out her tongue as he got closer. She tip-toed to the end of the car, Troy just right in front of her. She swayed but as the car moved, she slipped and fell.

Troy acting quickly, he fell and caught her quickly. Sharpay landing just on top of him, her face inches before his. "Hey," She giggled as he brushed a piece of blonde hair away. "Hey."

She got up and helped Troy. She looked out across the hill they were on. The sun was setting and it was getting late.

She heard her light ringtone of "Crash" by Gwen Stefani. She shuffled towards the passenger's seat, carefully leaning forward she got her phone and answered.

"Hello?"

Troy got up, he walked up to his car, sitting on the hood. Watching as she took the call.

"Yeah, sure. So, two more hours?"

He sighed and took his own phone out. There on the screen was a small pic of Sharpay, her hair gracely under her head, her bare shoulders showing, a soft smile upon her face. Her eyes brightened. He knew she was nude, because that pic was when they had lost it. Made love. Virgin no more. And he was happy. Not because he wasn't a virgin but because he did it with Sharpay. The girl he knew he was going to marry. After college of course.

He closed his phone and looked at Sharpay again and smiled, her hair was blowing in the wind and the slightly annoyed face she was making was adorable.

He heard a snap, and then a giggle. Sharpay was done talking, _obviously_.

Sharpay stood in front of him now, smiling. "Who was that?" Sharpay smiled bigger, "I hope it wasn't your _boyfriend_." He teased.

Sharpay laughed then shook her head, "Nope, wrong. It was my lover. I have two more hours until I return to him then I get to scream my heart out of pleasure." Troy rolled his eyes and let out a "_haha_".

"Very funny." Sharpay smirked and caressed his cheek.

"I know I'm hilarious." Her voice got softer.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered as the day got darker.

She nodded and moved to the passenger seat as he followed and got into the driver's seat.

--

Troy got out of the car (his glasses thrown to the side) and walked hand-in-hand with Sharpay towards his door. "My parents aren't home. Want to stay for the rest of your hour left?"

"Sure." She smiled and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. Troy opened the door and shuffled up the stairs, Sharpay giggling behind him.

Troy opened his door and showed his clean room, Sharpay's giggling stopped. "Whoa, you really did take that tip I told you seriously, huh?" She sat on his bed immediately as he closed his curtains and the door.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

He sat next to her, their comfortable silence slowing down as they leaned into each other. Sharpay turned and brought her hand to his cheek, their lips coming together in sweet bliss. Troy backed down and brought Sharpay with him, her skirt hitching up her legs. His hands staying on her hips, not daring to go any further unless told to do so.

Sharpay smiled into her kiss and broke the kiss. Her hands bunching up her blouse, slowly taking it off as Troy's hungry eyes waited and watched. When she finally took it off, Troy knew what he could do.

**Touch. **

He moved his hands up her spine to her bra clasp, His fingers thumbing locked one. Sharpay leaned forward and slowly blew in his ear. Troy smiled , his hands pulling his cardigan off and his t-shirt. His abs showing with all their glory, Sharpay's hands already on them, clawing them.

Sharpay sat up and got one of Troy's hands, pulling them done. Troy smiled mischievously. His fingers poked her panties, slowly stroking her through her silk panties, her mouth opened and her moans poured out softly and slowly. He pulled them down slowly, saving the moment, like each time them ever did this.

He laid her down, throwing her panties to one of the sides of his room. He got down and whispered in her ear, "You're my baby."

Sharpay smiled, one finger traveling down from his lips to his chest. Troy slid off his belt, then his jeans. Leaving him in his plaid boxers. Sharpay watched as he tugged them off, his growing pain starting and throbbing. She giggled as she felt him near her entrance. He dipped into her a little then pulled out, teasing her. She groaned in annoyance ready to get him inside her. He sensed her annoyance and placed himself a little more inside her then pulled out.

"Dammit, Troy."

The rested there for a moment before Troy fully and fiercely pushed himself into her. Sharpay screamed out in pleasure, her fingers clawing the sheets of his bed.

"Oh, Troy. Faster. Damn.." Troy knelt down, one hand on the bed, the other on her thigh keeping her legs open.

He pushed her skirt up a little higher for more push. "Shit," He cursed as he felt his orgasm coming.

"Ah, ah, oh, oh, uh…uh…Oh!" Sharpay breathed heavily as her orgasm rode through her.

Troy stayed there, his manhood still inside her, his orgasm finishing. He pulled out and laid down next to her, his eyes closing. Sharpay turned and heard a few snores. She giggled and kissed his lips once and picked up her clothing, carefully putting them back on.

She looked back at him and smiled, she took a piece of paper and pen from his desk and wrote a little note, kissing the paper leaving a mark of her lipstick on the post-it.

She stuck it on his head and kissed his cheek. She laughed silently and left the room, she checked her cell. Five minutes till curfew.

The next morning, Troy woke up with the slam of the front door. The parents were home. He shivered as the cold from the morning came to his bare body. He stood up and walked into his bathroom, flicking on the light he looked at himself in the mirror.

He stared then chuckled a note. He picked it off his forehead and read it.

Good Morning Troysie!

Wakie wakie! My Baby!

Green Room.

Noon.

Lock 8. Room 5.

Your Dearest Love,

_Sharpay xx_

He saw the lipstick and smiled then he looked it the mirror and turned his head, there was an identical mark.

My Baby.

_My Baby._


	5. Loved It Rated M

**From: **TroypayForever

**Couple: **Troy & Sharpay

**Event: **The two get paired up for a school project/teasing/flirting/etc.

**Rating: **M

**Random Stuff:**

-Troy is a rebel

-Sharpay is an innocent(not really) chick

-Sharpay's bra and panties

-sprinklers

A little note, I'm leaving in a few weeks. Not leaving fan fiction but leaving the country to…(drum roll please…) TO THE PHILIPPINES! SO happy. I'll update most of my stories before I leave, hopefully. But before I do that, enjoy this one-shot. Also, I have taken down my website cause I got bored. So blah blah, I'm done talking now. , and one more thing. This whole random uncategorized story is in whatever rating you desire. So it doesn't have to be a M rated one-shot it can be a fluffy K one if you give me the details. Okay, now I really need to shut up. AHA, bye-ee!

* * *

**Loved It**

Ms. Heatherette stood tall at a good 5'9 feet. Pretty tall for a dancer. Her class standing and _slouching_ against the wall mirror. A class of at least 15, lucky for her. Most knew how to dance. She approached them with a hostile stare, and big, long strides of her size 9 feet. Gracefully placing each foot in front of the other as she walked.

Her glazing green eyes examined her students, from a brunette blue-eyed rebel to the perfect and completely innocent blonde. The two people were the perfect match for an extreme whirlwind of great dancing.

She stepped back a few times before stomping her left foot twice and smiling big. She cleared her throat and stared hard at the two opposites. "I have a theory," Her French accented voice rang out in the large room. "That, if I combine two opposites it would equal a complete positive."

A perky and overly-ridiculously smart brunette, Gabriella was her name, raised her hand. "You mean a positive times a negative, right? Because that is just not right. Don't you know that a positive times a negative gives you a negative meaning that your theory is considered wrong and would fail miser-"

Ms. Heatherette marched right up to Gabriella and stared at her hard. The poor brunette becoming smaller at the minute. "Ms. Montez, do you question my intelligence? Are you correcting me?"

"No, ma'm. I mean 'No, Ms. Heatherette…" Her voice dripping with fear and a little unconsciousness.

"Good." Ms. Heatherette smiled and stepped back as she paced in front of her students, hands behind her back.

"Well, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." She directed her vision at Gabriella, who blushed. "We are having a project. A dance project. Practice and compete. Grace and poise. I will put you in partners and you must learn a dance I will teach you."

She smiled and extended an arm and a long bony finger pointing it at each student before the blue-eyed brunette and the blonde was left. "You and you, together. You will be my experiment. Two, completely different teenagers with different skills and levels of dancing. Sharpay: ballet, tap, and ballroom. Troy Bolton: break dancing, ballroom..ahh at least one thing in common, and hip hop. What a perfect match." She gushed.

Troy scoffed, completely bewildered that he of all people was going to dance with a rich, snotty nose blonde. Sharpay on the other hand, smoothed her tank and her shorts down before tying her hair into a ponytail. She stepped away from the mirror and walked straight towards Troy, her graceful walk made him widen his eyes.

"Troy…" Her eyes looking over him cautiously. His black t-shirt and ragged jeans disgusted her, to a whole level of 'euck'.

"Sharpay…" His eyes scanned her, his brain thinking something naughty and his thingy down under moving like a kid on sugar.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what he was thinking. She stared at him, determined to get this dance right. "Troy?" She snapped and his eyes fluttered.

"What?"

"My house, after school. Wait at the entrance. 3:15 sharp. Be late, I'm leaving you."

"Leave me all you want, I have my own car."

Sharpay chuckled, "Last I heard, your car was getting towed because of your parking skills." Troy groaned, not again…

* * *

Troy met Sharpay at the front entrance and was completely entranced by her outfit, a v-neck cashmere sweater dress and gold leggings reaching 'til her ankles. Her perky butt was all he wanted to see right now. He followed her, walking just a few feet behind her to get a glimpse of her ass moving.

"Nice ass, Evans."

"Stop staring at it, Bolton." Troy smiled a cocky smile before he patted her ass and got into her car.

They drove off to Lively Sins Dance Studio. Sharpay checked behind her as Troy followed. He was still watching her ass. She rolled her eyes before walking quicker. They got one dance room and started changing.

Troy slid his black hoodie off showing half of his six-pack and letting his t-shirt fall. Sharpay watched him in the mirror as she gathered her clothes. She took off her sweater dress and leggings before tossing it inside her dance bag, her eyes watched as Troy stared at her. Her bare stomach and her lacey-pink bra and boy-short set wasn't helping either. She slid on a black tank and some purple short-shorts over her thighs and some ballet shoes. She turned and smiled, her neat curls were pulled into a pony tail and Troy's loose hair was held back by a bandana.

"Let's get ready."

Troy nodded and walked to the door, locking it. "What are you doing?" Sharpay asked, curious.

Troy came back, a chair in tow. He dug into his pocket and took out a lighter. He looked up and saw a fire sprinkler. He placed the chair right underneath it and stood carefully on the plastic chair.

He flickered the lighter on, positioning it right underneath the sprinkler until…

BAM!

Sharpay screamed, the sprinklers turned on. Soaking the two teenagers. Troy leaped down the chair and searched the room, drainage was right underneath the sprinkler, good we won't be drowning then.

Sharpay stared hard at Troy before she saw him coming at her. His lips crashed against hers in a heated passion. She pushed him away, the tingling sensation still on her lips. "What the hell!"

Troy shrugged before walking away and stood right in front of the mirrored wall. _Slouching_. Sharpay looked at him, her fingers trembling against her lips. She walked carefully closer to him, her big brown eyes eyeing him. He smiled as she got closer. She pushed against him this time, her hands moving into his hair as his hands went directly to…her waist. Yes, her waist. Nothing below it either. Sharpay slid her soaked tank off and kissed down Troy's neck, grabbing the sides of his shirt and clawing at his abs.

Troy growled into her ear as his tongue licked her lobe.

"I want you, now." He whispered harshly. He looked her in the eye, he whirled them and pushed Sharpay against the mirror. He slid her shorts and panties on simutantiously and pulled his pants down, his boxers following; a pair of red heart boxers. Sharpay giggled. Her bra was still intake but Troy didn't give a cow's ass of it. All he wanted was her heat on him. He slid into her quickly and pumped into her until there was no end.

Sharpay's gasps became louder as her moans became sensational. She clutched his head against the crook of her neck as he held onto her thighs. He smashed her against the wall. His strong arms holding her petite body against her. She whimpered, her orgasm coming in a millisecond.

Then, it was over. The sprinklers stopped and Sharpay and Troy slid down the mirror. Troy's head on Sharpay's chest, their hearts beating wildly as one. Their orgasms riding wilding before ending. Their breathes mixing and heavily getting lower and calm.

Troy took his head off her chest before kissing her. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth before he felt a flick directed to his head.

"What the?"

"That's what you get for interrupting our dance session." Sharpay giggled.

"You know you liked it."

"Oh, no. I didn't just _like _it. I completely _loved _it."

**Review.**


End file.
